User talk:TalkTalkTalk
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TalkTalkTalk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyng Fyrst (Talk) 22:48, September 16, 2010 ::acyually, I'm Talk Talk Talk, but I forgot my password, so I had to make a new account, so if you wanna talk to me, go to Talk Talk Talk's Talk page, because I'm the same person. Now that THAT'S settled... TalkTalkTalk 22:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::This is the link. TalkTalkTalk 13:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::On second thought, just talk to me here. It's simpler that way. TalkTalkTalk 16:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) A New Micronation! The comment I posted on this page has gotten no activity (as I expected), so I have decided to personally choose somebody to aid me in making a new micronation. I will announce the founding of this new micronation as soon as I set foot on the land I wish to claim at least once, because it would be just plain silly to declare a micronation in land you've never actually visited. Soon, my friends... SOON!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Toodles 8^D TalkTalkTalk 19:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) We are interested We are interested in helping you with a new micronation. If your micronation were to become a dependency, we would not allow you to fully merge, due to strict immigration laws (you cannot join unless you have personally met 2 people already in Secundomia). Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 20:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No, no, no, I do not wish for my micronation-to-be to merge with you, I just want it to be a dependency, so you can give me a helping hand, much like the way the UK is to Bermuda, or the USA to Puerto Rico, or whatever. I do not have secret plans to overthrow the motherland and become an independant micronation (if there is really such a thing), so I'm not gonna rebel anytime soon, or never, for that matter. As soon as I actually step foot on the land that I wish to claim, I will tell you, and we can actually get things started on this. Soon... SOON!!! 8^D TalkTalkTalk 20:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and, uh, this'll probably take a few weeks to a month, so be patient... TalkTalkTalk 20:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) While we're on the subject of autonomy, how much autonomy would my micronation recieve? I'm thinking... Secundomia deals with foreign relations and representation of my micronation in intermicrontional affairs, conferences, Olympics, etc., and we have our own say in matters such as territorial claims, establishment in the intermicronational community, dealing with our own issues, our own laws, customs, and holidays, etc..... what level of autonomy do you seek? -President Marra of a micronation-to-be :I think your idea sounds good. I am actually in charge of a Micronation Education Program in the OAM. You might be interested. We have not developed it yet, we are working on it now. :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 19:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Um... what does that have to do with this? TalkTalkTalk 14:14, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's for education of pending micronations or new micronations entering the wiki, so they don't make the mistakes of certain nations such as Pristinia, Starland, etc. ::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Well, this is why I want my nation to be a dependancy of yours, so Secundomia can give my micronation a helping hand... I'm bound to make a couple mistakes anyway... oh, once my micronation is officially established, could you help me make a page? I don't know how to add photos, or alter phots, or any of that stuff, and a map would be extremely helpful once I make a page. :: :: The reason I haven't made my nation yet is: I'm not talking about a backyard nation or anything like that, I'm talking sandbars in the Myakka River near my home in North Port, Florida, USA. It will also have a total of 3 islands in it, too, because at low tide, the sandbars will completely surround the "half-islands", as I call them, leaving them easy targets for military seizure. So it's not gonna be some ordinary house-nation, it'll be an island nation in the Myakka River. And that is why I have not established my nation yet. I want to set foot on the land I wish to claim before I make the nation, because declaring a nation on land you've never actually visited is just plain silly to me. :: ::Hope my nation gets established soon, President Marra of.... the Secundomian Dependant Territory of the Sandbars, a micronation-to-be 8^D TalkTalkTalk 15:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Aren't my smileys awesome? 8^D ::I understand. We founded our land on our living spaces, so this wasn't a problem for us. There are a lot of people who do claim land they have never even seen before, and I am one of them! ;-) ::Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) National Anthem I have officially started a search for the national anthem of the Sandbars! Put your suggestions for the new anthem here, and I will announce the winner of the contest here, on my talk page, as soon as I formally create my micronation. Submit your suggestion for the national anthem of the Secundomian Dependant Territory of the Sandbars here! TalkTalkTalk 13:19, October 18, 2010 (UTC) About your unrecognition Greetings! I just want to ask, what is the two regulations that LBP violates? Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman ::Actually, now that I think about it, you only violate 1 regulation: over 40 percent of the inhabitants are unaware of LBP's excistance. That's why I don't reconise you. Sorry. TalkTalkTalk 19:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your comments on recognizing Antarctic Micronations Thank you very much for explaining the limits of what your constitution lets you do or not do. There are other nations who have a similar foreign policy to you and obviously it does "break my heart" that many nations are ready to do such a thing when the AMU is building a strengthened community. If you do not mind me asking, why is it that your foreign policy forbids you from recognizing nations in the Antarctic continent? It would be useful to know what it is that puts people off. I hope that I can continue to discuss this with you. It does concern me and many more of us and I hope that we can actually work with all nations, even if they are not in the Antarctic. --James Puchowski, Premier of the Landashir'n Government, MicroWiki Patroller (User:cplandashir) 15:29, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :I beleive the future president says that he beleives founding a nation on land you have never visited is "silly." :Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 20:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::"I plan to create a micronation in the future, but only as a joke.", that's the same as "silly" for me (no personal offence). I also regret this foreign policy, but in this case I do not care. --Flandrensis 09:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :: :OK, I don't recognize Antarctic micronations not because founding a nation on land you've never visited is "silly", because that's really no reason to unrecognize a nation. I do not recognize Antarctic micronations because the Antarctic Treaty speciffically states that no new claims will be made in Antarctica. Also, if you remember, in my original message, I say that I do not recognize any Antarctic micronations except Westarctica, because I do not beleive they violate the "no more territorial claims" rule. So that is why I do not recognize Antarctic micronations. Blame the Antarctic Treaty. TalkTalkTalk 19:26, October 27, 2010 (UTC) There is no logic in your explanation. And this kind of discussions we had enough in the past, I would fully explain what the Antarctic Treaty means for us. But I would be wasting my time here. Everyone has their own choices and I respect that, and that's it. Flandrensis 19:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh...This is the type of stuff I was hoping to avoid, too... Peace on Earth, man... There's really no reason to get pissed off at a micronation like the Sandbars, because it's not going to be a serious micronation anyway. I try not to let serious micronations get to me myself, but... Sigh... TalkTalkTalk 19:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I've read you reply and Niels'. I agree with him - you answer really isn't that satisfactory. We expect people to have issues with the Antarctic Treaty, which I agree is a controversial document, but you cannot deny that there are nations out there, with fully functioning government who actually are set up, not because they're evil land grabbing empire builders, but, for example with us, because we want to improve conditions in Antarctica and protect these islands from unfair claim and use - knowing the current environmental issues and concerns of international statesmen and scientists. --James Puchowski, Premier of the Landashir'n Government, MicroWiki Patroller (User:cplandashir) 19:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : :::Well,now that you've put it that way, instead of just throwing insults at me (Cough, Flandrensis, Cough), I'll think about it. See how much better it is when people get along? TalkTalkTalk 19:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Please, show me where I have insult you? if you find one that offended you, I will apologize. @ James, I don't care what others think, they are free to critisized us and I respect others opinions. But I only said that I don't discussed it all again, this discussion is endless as we already knowFlandrensis 20:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you really didn't insult me, you were just being kinda rude about it. I'm just saying you don't have to get pissed off at a non-serious micronation like the Sandbars will be. So please, don't.TalkTalkTalk 20:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Guys! Stop! OK, Sandbars, stop with the unrecognization announcements. If a nation wants to be recognized, they will ask for it, and if you don't want to recognize them, tell them after they ask for recognition. Antarctic Micronations (especially the AMU) are particularly vicious and protective (my personal opinion fostered by their previous reactions.) Don't expect them to react well. Don't expect anyone to react well. You asked me to help you join the community, so this is my help Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm... I don't remember asking anyone to help me join the community... Who are you? TalkTalkTalk 14:10, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the mother nation...! 8^0 Umm... Akward.... 8^0 TalkTalkTalk 14:39, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ho, Boy... Anybody who doesn't recognize the Sandbars, say so here. I would like to know who, and why. TalkTalkTalk 19:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean "over 40 percent of the inhabitants are unaware of LBP's excistance"? Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 22:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Did I say "over 40 percent"? Sorry, I meant just "40 percent". That's 40 percent of the permanent inhabitants, not necisarilly citizens. Anyway, since you're posting this on the section where people tell me if they don't recognize me.... Do you recognize me? TalkTalkTalk 23:58, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I will recognize Sandbars if you do recognize us.If you still don't,i will discuss it with the NLC.Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 11:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :I think we might be able to come to an agreement. Maybe. :-Best Regards, May Both Our Nations Prosper, :TalkTalkTalk 15:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Just an idea, Could Sandbars partially recognize Los Bay Petrosian land? ::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 16:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :I guess I could recognize LBP's de facto control over its territory, and its position in the OAM and other such matters, I just won't recognize LBP as an independent nation (or the micronational equivalent thereof). Is that okay with you guys? TalkTalkTalk 19:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : :I just want to ask again,what is you clear reason to "won't recognize LBP as an independent nation (or the micronational equivalent thereof)" ''.Thank You. :Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 13:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I ''will recognize your control over your territory, and your position in intermicronational affairs, but I will not recognize you as an independent micronation (if there really is such a thing), because at least 40 percent of the inhabitants ("inhabitants", not "citizens") are unaware of LBP's existance. If you give me evidence that at least 61 percent of the residents are aware of LBP's existance, I will recognize you. TalkTalkTalk 14:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :: ::OK,OK.I will tell the truth.You see,the 4 mainland states (SWL,Gaskan,NP,and Gordonz) are the claimed '''Los Bay Petrosian territory that were categorized as a state.Only '''registered citizens are aware of that claims or maybe some mainland inhabitants has aware.But, the 7D,DCT,Dalnik, and Southall states not registered inhabitants were aware of LBP.If my calculations are right,the are approximately 1200 inhabitants of 7D,Dalnik,DCT, and Southall.And one more,if you still won't recognize LBP,there is a statement from myself and Vice President earlier that LBP will recognize Sandbars. Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 14:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Hmm, I won't do the the math, but I'm sure that 1,200 is more than 61 percent of the inhabitants... The Secundomian Dependent Territory of the Sandbars hereby recognises Los Bay Petros. Hopefully we can enter relations once I actually declare independence. 8^D TalkTalkTalk 15:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Anybody Who Doesn't Recognize the Sandbars, Say so Here. Because the above attempt didn't work out the way I planned... TalkTalkTalk 19:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : I don't really see any reason for you to care who recognises the Sandbars or not. Stake your claim as much as you like, it's a free world :D you've as much right to claim the antarctic as anyone does, most of us claim land in long-established states, so no-one can bring up the argument of realism. Knight990 16:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::What the heck are you talking about? TalkTalkTalk 17:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: He's talking about you acting like a douche to everyone. I, for one, don't recognise the Sandbars and hopefully never will. ::: Aldrich Lucas talk • 02:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: Man, I was hoping to be buddies with Yabloko, too.... TalkTalkTalk 21:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Also, could you be a bit more polite? I don't think calling people douches when they're just getting started on this diplomacy stuff and writing degrading stuff about a micronation that hasn't even declared independence yet is gonna get you anywhere. I hope we can come to peace and open relations in the future, you would make a great allie. ::::: PS Unrecognizing somebody just because you don't like them is incredibly stupid to me. ::::: PSS I don't unrecognize nations purely out of spite like you seem to be doing, so I will recognize Yabloko. ::::: Noob. TalkTalkTalk 22:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: This is coming from someone who called me a "BIG BUTTHEAD"... And I argue that my concise description of you right now is quite factual and correct. As to "writing degrading stuff about a micronation that hasn't even declared independence", I beg to differ. I have no problem with the micronation, only its leader. Furthermore, I would like to point you in the direction of my blog posts. It seems writing "degrading stuff" is something I do quite a lot and next thing you know, Yabloko's been voted the seventh most influential MW nation. It evidently does seem to be getting me somewhere. I never "unrecognised" you as I never recognised you in the first place. Unrecognition requires initial recognition - something that hasn't happened. Asking micronations whether or not they don't recognise the Sandbars is pointless. If they don't say otherwise, they don't recognise you. Noob. Aldrich Lucas talk • 23:22, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, okay, so you don't want to be freinds with the Sandbars. I get it... Now that I think about it, the only reason you're leaving these nasty comments is because I was announcing unrecognition without being asked (by the way, I use the word "unrecognition" cause I can't think of a word for "not recognizing someone since the start"), which I have stopped doing. So there. I'm sorry. I had no idea how pissed off people would get at me for doing that. Sheesh. ::::::: PS I won't call you a noob this time. ::::::: TalkTalkTalk 00:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Correct, it doesn't seem likely that we will recognise you anytime soon. But the unrecognition part is not the only reason to warrant this. Rather, it is a combination of your attitude towards Flandrensis, Los Bay Petros, micronationalism in general and to recognition. And trust me when I say that I am hardly pissed off at you right now. Also, please learn to use indents properly. And for the record, I don't like your smileys either. Aldrich Lucas talk • 01:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::: ::Does this mean we're done arguing? TalkTalkTalk 01:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: What I meant by my comment was that it shouldn't matter who recognises sandbars or doesnt recognise it, because no micronation has any right to tell you its real or not. it was supposed to be a supportive comment, maybe it didnt come out that way Knight990 17:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: :::Oh, okay then. I would just like to know who recognizes me, and who doesn't. I just want to get my bearings in the community, so to speak. I never realized how hard that would be. TalkTalkTalk 17:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Warning Consider this an official warning for uncivilised and quite frankly rude behaviour in recent times. You know what I'm talking about, and sorry that I have to do this. Anything else that crosses the line and you'll be banned for a minimum of three days. Aldy has been warned too in case you're interested. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 03:06, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :There's no need, I think me and Aldy are done arguing. 8^D TalkTalkTalk 17:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You're not the judge of whether warnings are needed or not, but that's good to hear. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 21:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Oops. Yeah, sorry... you're the admin here... TalkTalkTalk 23:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) .... Please, if you will not recognize the Sandbars once it declares independence (I'm working on it, just hold on...), just say so, tell me why, don't insult me, don't try to start an argument, and go. Please. Sheesh... TalkTalkTalk 14:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion? Greetings Talktalktalk, I would like to understand why are you postponing the creation of your micronation, or if already have created one. There is nothing really to be afraid of as it is perfecly legal (anyone has the right to declare sovereignity (as long as no physical threats are made) according to the international declaration of human rights and the international conventions related to this same topic) and no recognition is required to do so, from any other nation. you can do it as a hobby, many similar projects started this way. With the exception of the CommiCzar and George Cruikshank, no other micronationalist will require you to do it their way "or else", but those two are considered as lunatics by most of the other micronationalists (no matter what they might tell you), so avoiding contact or/and taking them seriously is good advice. As well as keeping a good distance to when they flip (and they eventually do flip) is also recommended. You do not need to accept anyone's recommendations, rules, threats or nuissance, that is exacly the point with micronationalism: do it the way YOU (and nobody else) want, and see where it leads you. Avoid criticising other micronations, they usually take it veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery serious as it is usually their most soft spot and you might get enemies for life (as crazy as it sounds) for the most innocent or well intended comments because it might have sounded in their mind as critiscism. Also, by making your own you will become less involved on what others might be saying or doing. Make your own, it is fun. If you need inspiration, I suggest checking the websites of some of the most famous micronationalists by taking a peep at the oldest and also most neutral micronational site (owned bny someone who does not own a micronation): http://www.angelfire.com/nv/micronations/ He will be glad to add your project/hobby/movement on his website, no matter your size or importance. And remember: NOBODY shoud tell you what to do with your nation and your ideas, some of the oldies might try that: do not allow it. They might do it either because of envy or because they have their own agendas (that is usually to bully other micronations)how much time spent in micronationalism means nothing really, as the one's who usually do this are well known bullies in micronationalism. No micronationalist has ever (so far) killed anyone, so you don't need to worry about joining some Wacko cult secret society, in fact, most micronationalists despise such characters and will expose such ill intended individuals at any given moment, as it usually happens. My best regards, and I hope to see your micronation around soon. His Holy Highness, Yan I Nation of "whY A Nation?" (YAN) :Dear whatsyour(real)name, Thank you for your support and advice, first of all. I really like it when people support my latest outlandish scheme. The reason I have not proclaimed my micronation's independence is because I want to actually set foot on the land I wish to claim first, and the situation between my mother and my stepfather, who lives in a different house and has my kayaks, is less than ideal. I would feel silly if I proclaimed the independence of land I have never visited. I hope you understand. I feel stupid for the things I have done in the past, which started several arguments and resulted in the great Aldrich Lucas calling me a douche. But it seems everybody has forgiven me for that, and man, is that ever a relief! I am making this micronation as merely a hobby, actually. I originally said "joke", but this is not really the best way to put it, now that I think about it. It will not be serious though, and I hope people don't get the idea that I'm a serious micronationalist, because I'm not. My micronation doesn't even meet all of the Montevideo Conventions requiarments for statehood! That's what I would classify as a non-serious micronation. Sorry for the late reply: My computer is acting up. Best Regards, and I also hope to see my micronation aruond soon, future President Marra of the Secundomian Dependent Territory of the Sandbars, AKA TalkTalkTalk 15:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC)